1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring materials and more particularly pertains to a new livestock flooring system for providing an inexpensive, durable, and convenient floor for animal pens such as the pens used for pigs, horses, cows and calves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flooring materials is known in the prior art. More specifically, flooring materials heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art flooring materials include U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,597 issued to Feuerhelm on 2 Nov. 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,128 issued to Downey on 7 Dec. 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,501 issued to Moreau on 4 Sep. 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,221 issued to Yetter on 11 Dec. 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,879 issued to Thom et al. on 3 Jan. 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 352,119 issued to Kallioniemi on 1 Nov. 1994.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new livestock flooring system. The inventive device includes a sand base, and a cement and pine chock floor, sloped for drainage.
In these respects, the livestock flooring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an inexpensive, durable, and convenient floor for animal pens such as the pens used for pigs, horses, cows and calves.